warner_home_video_ukfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 6th May 2002. Description Cast * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter, an 11-year-old orphan raised by his unwelcoming aunt and uncle, who learns of his own fame as a wizard known to have survived his parents' murder at the hands of the psychopathic dark wizard Lord Voldemort as an infant when he is accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Columbus had wanted Radcliffe for the role since he saw him in the BBC's production of David Copperfield, before the open casting sessions had taken place, but had been told by Figgis that Radcliffe's protective parents would not allow their son to take the part. Columbus explained that his persistence in giving Radcliffe the role was responsible for Figgis' resignation.13 Radcliffe was asked to audition in 2000, when Heyman and Kloves met him and his parents at a production of Stones in His Pockets in London. Heyman and Columbus successfully managed to convince Radcliffe's parents that their son would be protected from media intrusion, and they agreed to let him play Harry. Rowling approved of Radcliffe's casting, stating that "having seen his screen test I don't think Chris Columbus could have found a better Harry." Radcliffe was reportedly paid £1 million for the film, although he felt the fee was "not that important". William Moseley, who was later cast as Peter Pevensie in The Chronicles of Narnia series, also auditioned for the role. * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend at Hogwarts. A fan of the series, Grint decided he would be perfect for the part "because has got ginger hair". Having seen a Newsround report about the open casting he sent in a video of himself rapping about how he wished to receive the part. His attempt was successful as the casting team asked for a meeting with him. * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend and the trio's brains. Watson's Oxford theatre teacher passed her name on to the casting agents and she had to do over five interviews before she got the part. Watson took her audition seriously, but "never really thought she had any chance of getting the role." The producers were impressed by Watson's self-confidence and she outperformed the thousands of other girls who had applied. * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy, the trio's enemy. * John Cleese as Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Hogwarts' Gryffindor House. * Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid, a half-giant and Hogwarts' Groundskeeper. Coltrane was one of the two actors Rowling wanted most, along with Smith as McGonagall. Coltrane, who was already a fan of the books, prepared for the role by discussing Hagrid's past and future with Rowling. According to Figgis, Robin Williams was interested in participating in the film, but was turned down for the Hagrid role because of the "strictly British or Irish only" rule which Columbus was determined to maintain. * Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick, the Charms Master and head of Hogwarts' Ravenclaw House. * Richard Griffiths as Vernon Dursley, Harry's Muggle (non-magical) uncle. Ian McNeice was considered for the role of Vernon. * Richard Harris as Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Headmaster and one of the most famous and powerful wizards of all time. Harris initially rejected the role, only to reverse his decision after his granddaughter stated she would never speak to him again if he did not take it. * Ian Hart as Quirinus Quirrell, the slightly nervous Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, and also Lord Voldemort's voice. David Thewlis auditioned for the part; he would later be cast as Remus Lupin in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. * John Hurt as Mr. Ollivander, the owner of Ollivanders, a highly regarded wandmaker. * Alan Rickman as Severus Snape, the Potions Master and head of Hogwarts' Slytherin House. Tim Roth was the original choice for the role, but he turned it down for Planet of the Apes. * Fiona Shaw as Petunia Dursley, Harry's Muggle aunt. * Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, head of Gryffindor and transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Smith was one of the two actors Rowling wanted most, along with Coltrane as Hagrid. * Julie Walters as Molly Weasley, Ron's caring mother. She shows Harry how to get to Platform 9 3⁄4. Before Walters was cast, American actress Rosie O'Donnell held talks with Columbus about playing Mrs. Weasley. Credits Trailers and info # Video Piracy Warning (Warner Home Video) # Scooby-Doo: The Movie (Coming Soon) # VSC PG Warning (Warner Home Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Harry Potter Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1997 to 2017 Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:BBFC PG Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Warner Home Video with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Heyday Films Category:1492 Pictures Category:VHS Videos with Scooby-Doo: The Movie teaser trailer Category:VHS Videos with VSC PG Warning (announced by Floella Benjamin)